Curiosidad morbosa
by aoibird6
Summary: La curiosidad de Castiel no tiene límites pero no esperaba oír esas palabras por parte de Dean, y a decir verdad, la idea sonaba muy bien, demasiado bien como para no colocarla en práctica.


El cazador lo abrazó con fuerza y gimió roncamente al sentir como el ángel terminaba en su interior. Ambos quedaron exhaustos sobre la cama y se miraron jadeando, sin soltar la mano contraria.

-Eso fue genial- dijo Dean mirándolo con una sonrisa antes de acurrucarse contra su cuerpo.

-Dean-

-Ya lo hemos hecho casi todo- susurró Dean cerrando los ojos- No hay lugar donde no me hayas follado, angelito-

-Seguro que podemos arreglarlo- respondió el ángel besando su frente.

-Te gusta mirar ¿Verdad, Cas? Siempre estas mirándome, sin importar donde estemos, incluso cuando duermo. Debe gustarte mucho mirar, ¿verdad?-

El cazador abrió los ojos y Castiel distinguió ese brilló malicioso en ellos, estaba seguro que algo se le había ocurrido a Dean y conociéndolo, sería algo muy pervertido y placentero. Abrazó más fuerte al rubio sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Claro que me gusta mirarte-

-Lo sabía, desde el principio lo supe Cas-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que eres un voyerista- el ángel lo miró fijamente- Seria divertido, ¿no lo crees? Tú solo mirando-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-

-Bueno- Dean acaricio el pecho del ángel con una mano- Sammy y Gabe pasando todo el día juntos de un lado para otro y prácticamente donde se encuentran follan, no es justo que tu otro hermanito este solito, ¿verdad?-

-¿Balthazar?- preguntó el ángel arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, ¿No crees que sería divertido invitarlo a jugar con nosotros?-

-Espera un poco Dean- dijo el ángel algo serio- ¿Me propones un trió?-

-Sí y no- respondió el cazador divertido- Ya te lo dije, Cas, tú solo debes mirar pero si también quieres jugar, no hay problema, ¿No sientes curiosidad, Cas? Yo siempre he querido probarlo-

Dean observó el brilló de aquellas orbes azules y cerró los ojos victorioso, era cosa de tiempo para que Castiel aceptara su propuesta. Conocía a la perfección a ese ángel y era tan curioso que no resistiría la tentación por mucho tiempo.

Castiel estuvo meditándolo toda la noche mientras velaba el sueño de su pareja. Era cierto que ya habían probado casi todo, en diferentes lugares, en diferentes posturas, en diferentes juegos de rol, quizás por eso no le parecía descabellado la idea de un trió, incluso lo encontraba excitante. Mirar como otra persona le corría mano a su pareja, como se lo follaba, eso sin duda ameritaría un castigo para Dean. La sola idea lo hizo estremecerse y el calor lo invadió. Al amanecer tomó una decisión, la idea sonaba bien, demasiado bien como para no colocarla en práctica.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar apareció en el motel de turno y se sorprendió un poco al no encontrar a ninguno de sus hermanos ahí. Ahora que cada uno estaba con pareja, lo tenían algo de lado y eso lo irritaba a veces, ¿Con quién se iría de fiesta ahora? No es que Castiel fuera un fiestero pero le gustaba compartir con sus hermanos. AL principio no le gustó la idea de que se emparejaran con esos cazadores pero con el correr de los días les cogió cariño, los Winchester cuidaban muy bien de sus hermanos, así que ese sentimiento desapareció. Aquellos monos les caían muy bien pero aun le molestaba que les quitara a sus hermanos, por último, podrían salir una vez por semana.

-La vida del soltero- dijo suspirando para tomar la cerveza que estaba sobre la mesita y se sentó al borde de la cama mirando a su alrededor- Bueno, si esos aburridos prefieren quedarse en casa, yo me divertiré-

El ángel acabó su cerveza cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta del baño. No había sentido la presencia de alguno de los cazadores en el cuarto. Miró al rubio que salía solo en bóxer y secándose el cabello con una toalla, con cada paso que daba, pequeñas gotitas caían al suelo.

-Hola Balthy- saludó el rubio mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa- Estabas desaparecido estos días-

-Claro, no quiero interrumpir a los tortolitos- respondió el ángel mirándolo.

-Deberías buscarte a alguien, Balthy, un hombre tan guapo como tú no tendrá problemas en encontrarlo-

-Pues gracias por el cumplido pero no tengo interés en algo serio, me gusta mi libertinaje, gracias-

-Yo decía lo mismo y mira como acabe, con el lindo angelito de ojos azules-

El cazador se acercó al ángel rebelde y se inclinó hasta quedar rozando sus narices, mirándolo fijamente. El ángel correspondió su mirada, hace mucho que pensaba que los hermanitos Winchester tenían lo suyo, el pequeño Sammy era un amor bajo esa fachada algo dura que solía mostrar, así que estaba seguro que Gabriel se encontraba en buenas manos, y en cuanto a Dean, ojala tuviera un poco de la personalidad de su hermano menor, seguro que Castiel se ahorraría muchas cosas, como ese tonito de teniente que solía usar para ladrar ordenes, su casi nula capacidad para hablar sobre lo sentía y esa manía con blasfemar hasta por los codos. Realmente encontraba admirable que Castiel hubiera domado a ese salvaje cazador, estaba seguro que cuando estaban a solas, eran Castiel quien daba las órdenes y Dean solo lloriqueaba como niña mientras suplicaba por más.

-¿Ocurre algo, Balthy?- preguntó Dean, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No, ¿Y a ti?-

-Nada, solo quería comprobar algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que has escogido un recipiente jodidamente atractivo-

Balthazar observó como el menor caminaba hasta su bolso que estaba cerca de la puerta y se inclinaba para sacar algo, unas gotitas resbalaron por su espalda y el ángel rebelde siguió el trayecto con la mirada hasta ese trasero. ¿Era idea suya o el Winchester mayor estaba coqueteándole? Decidió aguardar un poco más para descubrir de qué iba todo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Dean volvió a erguirse sosteniendo la toalla entre sus manos y secándose despacio mientras miraba al ángel.

-¿Has venido a ver a Cas y Gabe?-

-Sí pero veo que han salido-

-La parejita no sé- dijo Dean suspirando- Seguro que fueron a pasear y terminaron follando-

-Mira con quien lo dice- soltó Balthazar observándolo- El mismo cazador que le corre mano a mi hermanito-

-Yo no haga algo que a Cas no le guste, Balthy-

-Me imagino- el rubio caminó hacia él y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya veo, así que has venido a supervisar que todo esté en orden o…- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Te sientes solito porque tus hermanitos te están dejando de lado-

-Dean-

-Lo entiendo, Balthy, yo también pasé por eso, cuando Sammy se fue a Sthanford, es un asco ¿Verdad?-

-Sí-

-No te preocupes, jamás hemos tenido la intención de quitarte a tus hermanos y tampoco queremos que te sientas solito- el ángel entrecerró los ojos- ¿Me ayudas a secarme la espalda?-

Dean le entregó la toalla y se dio la vuelta para esperar que el ángel lo ayudara. Balthazar lo secó con cuidado y se detuvo al ver como Dean se quitaba la última prenda que traía.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó confundido.

-Así será más fácil- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

¿Qué sería más fácil así? Se preguntaba mentalmente Balthazar mientras seguía secándolo, no podía negar que Castiel tenía buen gusto, el rubio era tenía un cuerpo de muerte.

-Aun te falta, Balthy-

El cazador tomó su mano para llevarla con la toalla hasta su trasero y moverla despacio. El ángel tragó saliva con fuerza, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Dean? Quiso apartar la mano pero el rubio no se lo permitió y se volteó mirándolo fijamente.

-Dean… ¿Qué haces?-

-¿Quieres que haga algo, Balthy?- preguntó usando su voz más sexy.

El ángel resistió estoicamente la tentación pero cuando sintió esas manos en su cintura y esa boca le robó el aliento, dejó caer la toalla para tomarlo por la cintura y pegarlo más a su cuerpo. En cosa de segundos se vio despojado de su chaqueta y su camiseta, quedando con el torso descubierto mientras esa hábil lengua lo lamia con maestría, sacándole pequeños gemidos de placer.

-Dean…- murmuró despacio- Detente… tú y Cas…-

-Shhhh- fue todo lo que dijo el rubio para volver a lamer y mordisquear sus pezones sin darle tregua.

Dean coló su mano bajo la ropa interior que usaba el ángel y comenzó a masturbarlo, eso fue suficiente para Balthazar dejara de pensar y se dedicara solo a sentir. El rubio aprovechó que el ángel bajó la guardia y terminó de desnudarlo para luego empujarlo sobre la cama y que quedara sentado al borde. Se arrodilló mirándolo fijamente antes de inclinar hasta tomar su virilidad entre sus labios y tragarlo por completo. EL ángel rebelde gimió sonoramente sin poder contener sus jadeos, esa boca hacia maravillas. Al cabo de unos minutos tuvo que detenerlo o acabaría antes de comenzar. Levantó a Dean del cabello, haciéndolo gemir excitado.

-Balthy…-

-Estará feliz ¿verdad?- soltó el ángel para sacar un sobrecito de lubricante de su pantalón y luego empujar a Dean sobre la cama- Ahora no te quejes-

Dean gimió entrecerrando los ojos mientras esos dedos lo preparaban a consciencia, dirigió su mirada al rincón del cuarto y se encontró con aquellos orbes azules que amaba. Apretó las manos contra las sabanas antes de cerrar los ojos y arquear un poco la espalda, el ángel rebelde lo estaba penetrando con fuerza, dando con ese punto que lo hacía retorcerse de placer.

-Balthy ya… por favor… follame de una vez- suplicó Dean jadeando.

-Tal como pensaba- susurró el ángel acomodándose entre sus piernas y sosteniendo por los muslos, sin apartar su mirada de esas esmeraldas oscurecidas por el deseo- Eres la chica de la relación, Dean-

El rubio apretó las sabanas con fuerza al sentir las primeras embestidas, giró un poco la cabeza cuando el ángel rebelde se inclinó a morder su cuello e intercambio una larga mirada con esos orbes azules que adoraba. Esa mirada fija lo estaba sobreexcitando y arqueó la espalda cerrando los ojos.

-¡Más fuerte! Oh Dios… Mmm… Se siente tan bien… increíble… ¡Sí Balthy! ¡Follame más fuerte!-

El ángel recrudeció las embestidas, esos gemidos y ese estrecho interior estaban volviéndolo loco. Sintió el estremecimiento del rubio y supo que estaba por alcanzar el orgasmo. Lo embistió más fuerte y Dean arqueó la espalda cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-¡Balthy!-

Ese estrecho interior presionó contra su virilidad y eso fue suficiente para que el ángel lo arremetiera por última vez y acabara en su interior. Ambos se miraron jadeando, el rubio lo abrazó por el cuello para besarlo, con la clara intención de robarle el aliento. Balthazar correspondió su gesto con la misma intensidad y ambos se separaron jadeando. Dean empujó al ángel para dejarlo recostado y se acomodó sobre su regazo gimiendo, inclinando su cuerpo hacia el del ángel para asegurarse que el invitado voyerista que los observaba desde un rincón, tuviera una excelente vision de su trasero y como el ángel rebelde se lo follaba. Dean comenzó a moverse con fuerza, autopenetrandose todo lo que podía, estremeciéndose con cada embestida y excitándose en cosa de segundos. Balthazar lo sostuvo por la cintura para ayudarle a moverse más rápido. Ambos se miraron gimiendo y Dean se inclinó para besarlo.

Balthazar estaba perdiéndose en el placer que estaba causándole ese rubio pero se detuvo casi en el acto cuando sintió esa presencia en el lugar y segundos después, vio a Castiel que caminaba hacia ellos y quedaba de pie tras Dean, que seguía moviéndose como poseso.

-Cassie…- murmuro asustado- Puedo…- un gemido escapó de su boca cuando Dean se movió más fuerte mientras lo miraba.

-Shhhh Balthy- dijo Dean entre gemidos- Follame-

Castiel se quitó parte de la ropa hasta quedar solo con los pantalones, abrazó a Dean por la cintura con una mano para ayudarle a moverse más rápido y con la otra comenzó a masturbarlo, al ritmo de las embestidas. Mordió el cuello del cazador mientras mantenía la mirada en Balthazar. En ese momento el ángel rebelde comprendió lo que pasaba y esbozó una sonrisa para recrudecer las embestidas.

-Si querían…- dijo entre gemidos- Un trió… solo debían pedirlo…-

-Así…- susurró Dean cerrando los ojos- Balthy… ¡Balthy! Dios… se siente tan bien… follas tan bien Balthy…-

El rubio giró un poco la cabeza cuando la mano de Castiel que lo masturbaba se dirigió a su cuello y lo forzó a besarlo. El cazador gimió de gusto al sentir esos labios sobre los suyos y como le robaban el aire, entrecerró los ojos excitado y jadeo cuando esos labios lo abandonaron.

Castiel se incorporó para quitarse el resto de la ropa y se acomodó tras Dean para empujarlo un poco hacia adelante, Dean afirmó sus manos a los costados del rostro del ángel rebelde y echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como su pareja lo penetraba.

-¡Cas!-

Dean comenzó a gritar de placer mientras los ángeles continuaban follandoselo con fuerza. No era la primera vez que lo hacían de ese modo con Castiel y solían usar juguetes pero ahora era diferente, sentir como ambos lo embestían con fuerza, estaba matándolo lentamente de placer. Castiel mordió su cuello con fuerza, dejándole notorias marcas mientras lo masturbaba al ritmo de las embestidas. Dean cerró los ojos incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo y acabó con un ronco gemido de placer sobre el abdomen de Balthazar. Los ángeles gruñeron a la par y se miraron jadeando, les quedaba muy poco así que recrudecieron las embestidas y ambos acabaron en el interior del cazador con un ronco gemido de placer. Castiel besó a su pareja antes de levantarse con cuidado para recoger su ropa y vestirse. Dean se dejó caer sobre el ángel rebelde suspirando.

-Dios… eso fue increíble- murmuró mirando a Balthazar.

-Por unos segundos creí que estaba en problemas- respondió el ángel rebelde mirando a su hermano menor- Par de pervertidos, la próxima vez avisen, yo feliz me uno a ustedes pero no me des esos sustos, Cassie-

-Dean quería probar algo nuevo- respondió el ángel menor sentándose al borde de la cama mientras los miraba- Tenías razón, Dean, fue increíble-

-Te lo dije angelito- respondió bostezando- Dios, me han hecho polvo, ni siquiera podre conducir a mi bebe así-

-Es tu culpa- dijo Balthazar sonriendo- Nadie te dijo que nos provocaras, así que no te quejes-

-Idiota, tendrá que unírtenos más seguido, Balthy, así no te sentirás solito- respondió Dean cerrando los ojos.

-Quizás pero a mí también se me ocurren algunas ideas- dijo el ángel rebelde.

-¿Ideas…? Sí… seguro que las ponemos en práctica-

Dean cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel observaba a su pareja que hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mostrar la incomodad que sentía mientras conducía. Por unos segundos, pensó en decirle que dejara a Sam conducir pero se contuvo mientras intercambiaba una mirada cómplice con Balthazar. Lo de ayer había sido fantástico y esperaba repetirlo muy pronto.

Porque la curiosidad de Castiel no tiene límites y cuando se trata de Dean, la curiosidad toma un cierto matriz de morbosidad. Estaba ansioso por saber con que más lo sorprendería su amado cazador.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Gracias por leer! Saludos :)**


End file.
